Dinner Date Gone Smutty
by AddyBear97
Summary: Francis and Antonio were supposed to have a friendly dinner together, but it seems that isn't going to happen, not that they end up minding of course! (Warning Porn w/o plot, and m/m)


So I've actually posted this before, but someone reported it and got it removed. ene I put a warning up, they shouldn't have read it. Anyway, cause I'm a rebel, I decided to repost. Mwuahahahaha.

* * *

Francis grinned as his sleek black convertible pulled into Antonio's driveway. He got out of the car, carrying a big bouquet of roses and a bottle of French wine and walked up to walkway to knock on the door. Antonio was down in an instant, checking himself in the mirror for a moment before putting a big smile on his face and opening the door. "Hola, amigo!" he chirped, holding his arms out for a hug.  
Francis eagerly returned the hug, copping a quick feel. "Bonjour Mon ami!"  
Toni took no notice to the usual attention to his ass, instead pulling back to peck at both Francis' cheeks and then glance at the roses. "Are those for me, Francis?" he asked, green eyes bright and filled with cute eagerness.  
The Frenchman nodded happily. "Oui! Only the best for my Tonio!"  
With that Francis also pulled out a bottle of fancy French wine. "For tonight ma petite!"  
Toni gave a cross between a coo of glee and a gasp as he took the bouquet, sniffing the soft petals and setting them in a nearby vase. He then gave a little smirk as he saw the wine, taking it and swirling the bottle. "You spoil me, Francis. Come in, we can't have you standing at my doorstep the entire time! We can cook dinner together, we haven't done that in a while!" he said happily, pulling the French country inside and gently closing the door and locking it with a click.  
He turned back to Francis, smile never leaving his face. Francis nodded, his eyes following the luscious movements of Antonio's hip as he followed him from the door way and into the depths of the Spaniards house. He was snapped out of his fantasies when Antonio turned around, and looked at him with a cute smile.  
Francis cleared his throat, blushing faintly. "So mon magnifique, what are you in ze mood for?"  
Antonio pursed his lips thoughtfully as he considered the materials in his fridge. His hip jutted out as he did so and his head tilted, making his hair gently fall to the side and block his eyes. "Hmmm, a combo of our foods. Maybe some paella mixed with some extra meat and veggies from your pot-au-feu?" he chirped, lips still pursed, making them look oh-so-kissable at the moment. If he was honest, he wouldn't mind it if the Frenchman had acted on it.  
Poor Francis tried to resist, he really did, but when he glanced at those perfect kissable lips, he snapped. He grabbed Antonio's collar and kissed him hard, nipping gently at his lower lip, pulling his hips flush against his. He pulled back for a moment, his eyes clouded with lust. "Mon dieu, you are such a little tease Toni." Francis purred, sliding his hands from Antonio's waist to his perfect round little ass.  
Toni was shocked for barely a second before he kissed back, smiling when Francis pulled away. He rolled his hips slightly, loving the slight friction he felt and for once paid some attention to feel the warm hands cupping his prized bottom. "I am? What are you going to do about it, Frenchie?" he teased, licking his lips.  
Said Frenchie grinned wickedly, and nipped at Antonio's neck. "Well mon petite jouet, I plan to ravish you until you are screaming my name and you can no longer walk.." he said huskily.  
He pushed Antonio up against the counter, and kissed him again, placing a knee between his legs, rubbing against Antonio a bit. He gave a little moan at the dirty talk and the attention between his legs as he kissed back passionately.  
His tongue darted out, licking seductively along Francis' bottom lip, then sucking on it as he pulled the Frenchman closer. Francis groaned and let his tongue slide against Antonio's, rolling his hips against Antonio's, while smoothly unbuttoning his shirt, letting it slide off his body. He ran his hands against Antonio's flat stomach, leaving Antonio's mouth to leave a trail of burning kisses down his neck. Antonio tilted his head to the side, giving Francis more of his neck as he worked at his shirt. The two were both half naked now and Toni ghosted his fingers along Francis's hot skin, enjoying the soft skin yet hard muscle underneath. It felt like velvet covered steel. Francis slowly trailed down his neck, before flicking one of Antonio's nipples with his tongue, rolling the other one between his fingertips. When he got a moan from Antonio, he bit down gently on the little nub. Antonios' hips bucked again, arching his back to get Francis to do more. His hands went to the other county's butt, giving firm squeezes. The other's ass was soft and warm, not as squishy and plump as his, but enjoyable nonetheless as he turned them over, nipping at Francis's neck. Francis groaned and threw his head back, and kept pinching and lightly twisting his nipples, enjoying Antonio's gasps and moans of pleasure.  
He soon quickly dropped to his knees, fumbling with Antonio's belt buckle for only a moment. Antonio watched Francis with dark green eyes hazed over in lust and he licked his lips as he was exposed, large member springing forth and he smirked. "Like what you see, Frenchie?" he breathed, voice deep.  
Francis licked his lips as he eyed the member in front of him. " It is un magnifique..." he murmured before running his tongue down the shaft, looking up at Antonio.  
Antonio hissed out a moan at the smooth, hot feeling of Francis' tongue on his rather sensitive meat. Francis flicked his tongue over the head before swiftly taking Antonio in his mouth, humming pleasurably. Antonio moaned loudly, threading his fingers into Francis' hair and slowly thrusting. He hadn't been pleasured like this in so long and it was by the same person, his mind turning to mush once more. "Francisss~" he breathed, biting his lip and throwing his head back.  
Antonio began to lose control, his thrusts getting harder and faster and his hand pushing Francis harder on his cock as he gave a light growl. "Gah, faster, deeper." he demanded, feeling the delectable silkiness of saliva and warmth of his new lover's mouth on him.  
Francis deep-throated him expertly, not even gagging a little bit when the spongy head hit the back of his throat, all while licking and sucking along the shaft of his cock. He hummed loudly, ending vibrations up his member. That final hum sent Antonio over the edge and he gasped as he came in Francis' mouth. He thrusted erratically, riding out his release until he sagged against the counter, still hard but ready to let the French man have his turn in being the dominant one.  
The French man licked his lips, grinning lewdly up at Antonio. "You taste amazing Toni..."  
Francis stood back up and put his fingers in front of Antonio's mouth. "Suck."  
Toni wasted no time in taking the three fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around each one equally and erotically, staring up at Francis the whole time as he sucked on them and slurped. Once Francis decided his finger were adequately lubed, he turned Antonio around, bent him over and spread his legs. He ran his tongue around Antonio's pink little hole to to get him to relax a bit more before slowly slipping the first finger in. Toni sighed as the first finger went inside. It was just as hot as the rest of him, and he bit his lip at the odd feeling of something inside him, even if it was just a finger and there was certainly more to come. Francis continued adding until Antonio had 3 fingers pumping and stretching inside him, and when Francis hit that little bundle of nerves inside him, Antonio yelped, the spark of sudden pleasure making his knees twitch. He almost fell over, giving a low and long moan as Francis continued to work at his ass. "St-stop teasing and give it to me already~!" he ground out, wiggling his hips.  
Francis smirked and removed his fingers, before spreading some of his own saliva over his weeping cock. "Oui, mon cheri."  
He whispered before penetrating Antonio in one swift movement. Antonio gave a loud moan as he was filled, adjusting for a short moment before bouncing himself on Francis, moaning or gasping each time he rose up and slammed down. Francis moaned, wrapping his hands around Antonio's waist, and occasionally leaving love bites on Antonio's body, while tilting his hips so he would hit that spot in Antonio every time. Antonio's moans never ended and he fell limp as his nerves were assaulted; only knowing to rise up and down, up and down as fast, hard, and deep as he could, using the counter to keep him standing. He threw his head back, kissing Francis from behind, saliva dripping down their chins. Francis suddenly flipped them, so Antonio was on all fours, and Francis could go deeper, and hit that bundle of nerves even harder. He grabbed a fistful of Antonio's hair, pulling his head back to kiss him messily.  
"Oh- Oh fuck! F-Francis! Oh mi Dios cojida!" Antonio fell on his elbows, pushing into Francis thrusts and shaking.  
"Francis...oh dios I'm gonna cum soon!" he shouted, feeling tingles shoot up his body.  
Francis gave a few more brutal thrusts, and Antonio threw his head back, pleasured tears streaming down his face as he screamed his release. White hot cum splattered on his chest and face, dripping onto the floor.  
Antonio shuddered as he felt Francis release in him, his lower half meeting the floor once he was emptied and he panted. Cum slowly leaked out of him, warm and gooey.  
"You...never fail in the sex department, amigo." he panted with a lazy smile.  
Francis smiled, proud he had put the Spaniard in such a state, pulling out and breathing hard.  
He leaned over and kissed Antonio's shoulder. "Only for you ma cherie. Now, shall we…shower to clean up a bit?"  
Antonio gave a laugh, kissing back lazily. "If only to get dirty again before getting clean." he muttered, slowly and shakily getting to his feet.  
He gave a little moan as he felt more cum leaking out.  
Francis purred lewdly. "Toni, you look so sexy with my hot cum dripping out of you...and it seems we are not done here.. I recall saying until you can't walk mon petit chaton de sexe..." Francis breathed.  
Toni blushed before smirking and stumbling over to Francis, hopping up and wrapping his legs around Francis' waist. "Then lets make do on that, si?" he replied suggestively.  
Francis walked them over to the dining room table, and bent Antonio over it. Francis pushed into Antonio slowly, even though he was already well lubed from Francis's cum. Antonio gave another moan, pulling Francis close and licking and sucking on his neck, leaving a hickey here and there. Francis took it slow this time, making special care to hit those nerves everytime while biting his ear or leaving bite marks across his back. Antonio moaned softly, enjoying the stimulation of his body, the calm pleasure that hummed through him and he gave a loving kiss to Francis, weaving his fingers in his hair. Francis lovingly kissed him back pulling away only to mutter. "Je t'aime Antonio."  
Antonio stared at him before smiling and hugging him. "Te amo Francis~" he replied, bucking his hips into Francis.  
Francis gasped, driving his hips forward. "Ah! Antonio!" He moaned loudly.  
Toni moaned, throwing his head back and continued to bump their hips together. He was close to cumming again and he voiced this. Francis slowed down, only hitting the bundle of nerves every other thrust.  
"Ah ah ah Ma cherie, not yet you don't!" He smirked.  
Antonio whined and wiggled his hips, wanting more, he wanted it hard and deep and fast, yet this slow, romantic love was weaning on him and he hugged Francis close, bouncing with every other thrust and moaning softly in his ear.  
Francis gently nibbled on his ear. "Tell me what you want ma petite..." he said huskily in Antonio's ear.  
Antonio gave a little mewl, titling his head. "Fuck me hard and fast and deep. I want you to make it so I can't even see straight." he ground out, laying on the table and arching his back.  
Francis kissed his head. "As you wish." he tilted Antonio's hips upward and began thrusting fast and brutally into Antonio, making sure he was angled just right. "My dirty little Spaniard like to be fucked hard from behind, doesn't he?"  
Antonio moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Francis's waist, pulling him even deeper as he raked his hands down his back. "Yes! Oh god yes! Don't you dare stop!" he yelled, writhing on the table.  
Francis's only response was to pound him harder as he leaned forward and bit down on his nipple, his other hand tangled in Antonio's hair. "Merde! A-ah! A-Antonio!"  
Toni gave a shout as he came again, more cum splattering over the two and onto the table as he arced his back again in a silent scream before sagging onto the table.  
Francis came long and hard before slouching over Antonio, pulling him into a searing kiss. Toni kissed back, hands threading in his hair as he came down from his orgasm-induced high.  
Francis smiled into the kiss. "So, can you still walk?" He teased.  
Antonio laughed, shaking his head. "Probably not, but that's how I like it." he responded. Francis nuzzled into Antonio's neck. "Good, cause there plenty where that came from!"  
The Spaniard laughed and kissed Francis' cheek. "Can't wait"  
Francis carefully picked Antonio up. "So... bed for sleep, or..."  
He shook his head. "Shower. Food. Sex. Sleep"  
Francis grinned. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

I hope you liked it, and I'd love to know what you guys thought! And may I suggest a cold shower after reading this? Honhonhon~


End file.
